pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
P.E Got Talent/Capítulo 3
Archivo:PE Got talent intro.ogg Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngHola, soy el ultraconocido Abuelo Nachis que se volvió famoso de la noche a la mañana, ahora me han aumentado el sueldo a dos panes por temporada (?) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngHoy haremos las audiciones en Narnia, veamos un video de cómo hicimos para llegar a este lugar tan especial. Vídeo: Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png''-Entra por un armario-'' Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png''-Sale del armario-'' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngUuuuy, Saliste del armario :hello: (?) Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngKaty, por favor, -w- estoy muy cansado, soy juez en otros 3 realitys, incluyendo The Voice con Christina Aguilera, American Idol con Jennifer Lopez y The X Factor con L.A Reid (? Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngL.A Reid es todo un papi (?) Meduzza (?) Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngKaty, ¿Cómo llegaste a Narnia? ewO Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngUsé el autobus como la gente normal (? Archivo:Politoed_NB.png''René no quiere alarmarlos pero vamos a llegar tarde. Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png¿Quién rayos eres tú? Archivo:Politoed_NB.png Soy René, el reemplazo de Elmo en estas audiciones, no pudo venir porque se filtraron unas fotos suyas en la internet (? '''Para ver las fotos haz click Aquí (Ver bajo su responsabilidad) (?????' Fin del Vídeo Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Demos un aplauso al juez invitado de hoy. Dinos ¿Cómo serás en el penepanel de jueces? Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngSeré más estricto que Simon (?) Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngJA-JA, Cállate Rana mocosa -w- Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngo3o Por favor que no hayan peleas aquí... ¡Nachis manda al primer participante! Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Ok, Demos una calurosa bienvenida caliente (? A nuestro primer participante. ¡Él es...ah no, es ella ! eweU ¡Ella es Ambar Blery! Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngWooolas :D Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngeweU No sé por qué pero siento que me estás quitando algo :U Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngBienvenida Ambar, ¿Cuál es tu talento? Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngSoy una bruja profesional, estos son mis asistentes: Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngo3o Interesante, oigan eweU ¿Para qué es esta X?Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Limpiador NB.png.____.U Adelante Sabrina con tu show... Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngNo soy Sabrina eweU, Soy Ambar... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngTú dejame tranquilo estoy aluciando porque ayer me embriagué con el pan que me regaló Elmo (?? Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngeweU Bueno, damas y caballeros ¡Apaguen las luces! ''-Se apagan las luces-'' Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif ''-Vuelan por toda la sala brillando sobre la gente-'' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png:O Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.png''-saca una sábana roja y cubre a uno de sus Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif con ella- '' Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngAhora las palabras mágicas ¡Chispitas del mañana y del ayer, hagan desaparecer a esta puta de una vez! Archivo:Dummy.png (?? Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.png''-Levanta la sábana y ya no hay nada-'' Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngo3o ''-aplaude-'' Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngAhora si me permiten e.eU Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.png''-Agarra a René y le saca algo del culo la espalda baja- (???'' Archivo:Politoed_NB.png:O ''-salen los Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif Archivo:Mismagius_mini.gif de su trasero''- (??? Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png¡Increíble! :O Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngGracias por vuestra atención :3 Archivo:Limpiador NB.png''-hablandole al pedacito de pan que le queda- Te llamaré Pancho *O* (?) ¿Qué? ¡Ah! Un aplauso para la increíble bruja, e.e Veamos el marcador. Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngLamentablemente no me gustó, me dejaste polvos mágicos en el trasero ¬O¬. Te doy un no. Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png¬O¬ Yo en cambio te doy un sí, eso ha sido un fantástico show. Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngCielos, Ambar, nos has dado uno de los mejores shows de las audiciones, para mí deberíass estar ya en la final, yo te doy un sí. Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngDos sí y un no, ¡Felicidades! Con eso sí pasas e.e Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngGracias a todos e.e menos a René Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngeweU Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png-Se acerca a René con un cuchillo- (?'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngSaymon, tranquis (?? Demos la bienvenida a Pepito Perez, e.e Archivo:Comefuego_OCPA.pngHoolaaa Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngQue persona para más rara, es muy dificil asimilar qué talento tienes(??, dinos... Archivo:Comefuego_OCPA.pngYo lanzo fuego de la boca e.e Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngInteresante, muestranos tu show... Archivo:Comefuego_OCPA.png''-saca fuego por la boca y comienza a dar splits en el aire formando aros de fuego-'' Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngeweU Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Comefuego_OCPA.png''-se acerca a Katy y le da una llamita para que la tenga en su mano-'' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngeweU ''-se quema- TwT ¡Auch mi manita!Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU, Veamos el marcador. Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngPepito, eso fue realmente impresionante pero creo que debes aprender a controlar el fuego, te daré un no esta ocasión, lo siento. Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngYo te dí un no porque simplemente odio el fuego e.eU Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngMe quemaste mi manitaa TwT Te odiuuu TwT (? Archivo:Comefuego_OCPA.png Debí haberte quemado la cara ¬q¬ Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngOwO Archivo:Limpiador NB.png:O Se ha comportado como patán frente a Katy Perry ¿No te das cuenta que ella es la esposa de mi nieto? Ja Yaaa ''-le da una patada y lo deja inconsciente-'' Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngeweU ¿Stan es tu nieto? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngSí e.e Soy Ignacius Nachis TheC (? Archivo:Politoed_NB.pngOigan, esto es muy aburrido no sé ustedes... Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png¬e¬ Mira René, rana mocosa, me estás hartando ''-agarra un cable y lo ahorca-'' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngeweUUU Volveremos tras estas dificultades técnicas ¡Espera Simon! ¡Usa este que es más grueso! ''-le da un cable más grueso-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngEsperen que yo tambien quiero darle (???? ''-PAUSA COMERCIAL-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Estamos de vuelta con PE Got Talent :D Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngY Elmo estar de vuelta Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png-abraza a Elmo- Te queremos, eres irremplazable, nunca te vayas. Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png-Abraza a Elmo- Si algun día quieres una colaboración musical tu solo pide (? Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngeweU ¿Qué hace el cadaver de René aquí? Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngTú no le prestes atención (?. Nachis, trae al siguiente participante o participanta (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngY Bueno, aquí está nuestro siguiente participante él es ¡Carlos Alexanderson! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png Hola a todos x33 Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png¡Qué monada! Si eres un crío aún xdd Debes tener 12 años xdd Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngDinos Carlos ¿Cuál es tu talento? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.pngYo puedo hacerme invisible entre otros talentos mágicos e.e Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngOk, muestranos entonces... Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png¡Bueno señoras y señores! Ante ustedes está Carlos Alexanderson.¡Ahora me ven! Archivo:?.pngY Ahora no me ven :3 Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngOwO ¿Dónde está? Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngMe da mieduuu TwT (? Archivo:?.png-Baila I'm Sexy and I know it frente a Nachis-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Archivo:?.png''-Se da una vuelta por ahí y luego vuelve-'' Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.png¡Taráaan! Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngIncreíble OwO Archivo:Limpiador NB.png¡Pancho desapareció! TwT ¿Qué le hicieron mounstruos? Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.pngeweU ''-se traga el pan- (?'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngVeamos el marcador mientras busco a Pancho TwT Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png Eso ha sido un acto de magia realmente sorprendente, te doy un sí. Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngOtro sí... Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngTres sí!! Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.pngGracias, Gracias a ustedes tres, eweU Nachis, veré si te compro otro pan (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngY de pronto un día de suuuerteee se me hizo conoceeerte TwT (8) Panchooooo Panchooo Looopez, nunca he conocido un pan tan especial... Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngeweU ¡Que pase el siguiente participante! Archivo:Pokemaníaco_OCPA.pngHolaa e.e Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngHola, ¿Cómo te llamas y qué haces? Archivo:Pokemaníaco_OCPA.pngMe llamo Juan Mayerz y mi talento es escalar árboles. Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pnge.e Pero aquí no hay árboles. Archivo:Pokemaníaco_OCPA.pngPero yo pensé en todo :D ''-planta una semillita en medio del teatro- ¡Y ahora sólo hay que esperar a que crezca! :D Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngArchivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Limpiador NB.png Ya vete Loquito (? Vete Vete... Bueno, demos la bienvenida a un concursante un tanto inusual. Archivo:Pidove_NB.gifHola a todos me llamo Kevin, pero me pueden decir el palomero Sexy Sensualoso (? Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png*O* Que monada x333 Dinos pequeño ¿Cuál es tu talento? Archivo:Pidove_NB.gife.e No sé si decirlo, me da pena e.e Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png:O, Dinos Kevin x33 Nos matas de curiosidad x33 Archivo:Pidove_NB.gifOk, e.e Yo puedo ladrar :U Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png:O Muestranos... Archivo:Pidove_NB.gifWoof Woof (? ''-El público estalla en aplausos-'' Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngTwT ¡Kevin desde hoy el mundo te conocerá como el palomero sexy sensualón! (? Archivo:Pidove_NB.gifGracias SImon xdd Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngQue mono x33 Que cuki x33 Veamos el marcador aunque ni falta hace (? Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngYo te doy un sí, no es fácil encontrar a una paloma que pueda ladrar e.e Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngYo igual e.e He intentado ladrar por años porque siempre me dicen perra (?? Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png-se sube al escenario y besa a Kevin- ¡Lo mejor que he visto hasta ahora! Archivo:Pidove_NB.gifOhhh, Simon x33 e//e (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngFelicidades, pasaste a la siguiente ronda, ahora recibamos a nuestro siguiente participante... Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGHolaaa :3 ''-entra con un par de cocos-'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png:O ¡Es increíble! ¡Esta mujer caga cocos! OwO (?? Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGeweU No! xd Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngDudo que supere a Kevin (? Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGVoy a asar a Kevin(? Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngLe tocas un pelo y te corto (????Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGeweU Me llamo Marcela Kukanhgytuf Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngMarcela Kukanhgy qué?? Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGTuf :3 Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngAh (? Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGBueno, yo creo que mi talento será uno de los más excentricos del programa. Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pnge.e Hasta ahora no hemos tenido a nadie que haga hulah hulah (? Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGeweU Pues ya verán lo que les tengo a ustedes :3 ''-suena la música-'' Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNG¿A dónde vamooos a paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaar? (8)'' Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNG''-se va acostando lentamente-(???'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngEWE Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGCon esta hiriente y absurda inquietuuuuuuud (8) Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNG''-pela los cocos con los pies- (??'' Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGDemosle paso a la humildad y vamos a la intimidaaaad (8) Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNG''-patea el coco pelado y se lo sirve a Simon con limón (?-'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU ¿No tendrás un pan por ahí? :U (? Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGNachis, mi sueño siempre fue conocerte, acepta este coco como muestra de mi virginidad (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngMuchas gracias ''-abraza al coco y explota- TwT ¡Dijiste que era muestra de tu virginidad! Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGeweU Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngPor eso mismo explotó a penas un viejo puso sus manos encima (??????? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngVeamos el marcador xdd Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png Bueno yo te doy un no porque amenazaste a Kevin y a él nadie lo amenzada no no no >w> No mientras Simon Cowell viva (? Y el coco con limón está horrible XP Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngPues a mí me sorprendió bastante xdd Supongo que te daré un sí. Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png ''-durmiendo- ''Mimimimimim (?) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngDijo que sí (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngFelicidades Marcela fusufhuehuetrhaetytuufff (?? ¡Pasaste! Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGGracias TwT para la proxima pelaré naranjas (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Recibamos a Fabiana Trollgirl, alguien de quien no sabemos su sexo Alguien muy talentosa e.e Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngHooola :D Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngHola querida, nos dijeron que tenías 15 años ¿Cuál es tu talento? Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngMi talento es cantar, y represento a Corea del Sur :3 Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngeweU ¡Hay demasiados cantantes aquí D8! Elmo no ser Feliz D8 Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngNo nos importa -w- Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngD: Hace rato me abrazaron... Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngSí, pero fue un trance tampoco te lo tomes tan a pecho, aunque la proposición musical sigue en pie(?? Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngY ahora mi adoración es el pequeño Kevin (? Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngeweU No estabamos hablando de mí? Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngAh sí, muestranos tu talento.... Archivo:Camila_NB2.png¿A dónde vamooos a paraaaaaaaaaaaaaaar? (8)'' Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngSi vamos a la intimidaaaaaaaaad (8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Creo que las X's ya no funcionan (?? Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngOwO ¡Puede cantar sin abrir la boca! Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngCanto por medio de los gases :hello: La nariz e.e Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngMe dejaste con un poquito de ganas de más (? Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngKaty por favor, forme bien las oraciones... Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png¡NO QUIERO, ESTOY EN NARNIA UUH UUUH UUUH (?) ''-se sube a la lampara y lanza melones- (????'' Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png¿Y a esta qué le pasa? ewO Archivo:Camila_NB2.png¿Por qué siempre cambian de tema eweu? Deben interesarse por mí D8 Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngYa ya -e- Te daré un sí. Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngYo también un sí e.e ¿Katy? Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngUh Uh Uh Archivo:D8_transparente.png (? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeweU Creo que el ambiente de Narnia nos está haciendo mal. Vete Vete Fabiana, ya pasaste Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngQuiero dar las gracias a... TwT (?? Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngNo nos importa, vete vete...que ya nos falta poco para terminar e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngRecibamos con un fuerte aplauso a ¡Kingo Lingo! Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngeweU No me llamo así... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngMe recuerdas a mi hermano e.e Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngSí, pero yo soy mucho más joven (?? Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngBienvenido ¿Cómo te llamas? Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngSoy Alberto Beresford, tengo 97 años y nací en Alemania. Viví en Ecuador, Venezuela, Uruguay, México, China, Japón y Narnia entre 1919 y 2012. :D ''-criii criii criii- (??'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngElmo ya fue al baño ayer :D ''-la gente aplaude de pie-'' Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngeweU, Pues a continuación voy a mostraros mi talento... Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngQue sea rápido... e.e ''-suena la música-'' Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.png'' I dreamed a dream in time gone BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY'' Archivo:D8_transparente.png (8) Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png OwO Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.png When hope was high and life worth living (8) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png:O Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngI dreamed that love would never dieeeeeeeeeeeee (8) '' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png-deja de lanzar melones- o3o'' Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngI dream that God would be forgiviiiiiingggg (8) Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngBut tha elmos come at night (8) Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBut tha elmos come at night (8) Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngWith the voices soft as thundeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee(8) Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee (8) ''-alcanza una nota muy difícil el G6 (??-'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngTwT Dios mío que hermosa canción, siento que habla de mí TwT Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngGracias e.e Y eso que me faltó hacer el headbanging :U Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngDe nada Alberto, fue un gusto acompañarte en los coros (?) Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png Bueno mi querido Alberto, me dejaste un tanto perplejo, quisiera verte cantando algo un poco más difícil para tu nivel de voz, algo como britney spears (??? Prometeme cantar una canción así para la próxima a cambio de dejarte pasar :3 Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngGracias Simon e.e Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngHiciste que me tranquilizara un poco :3 Te doy un sí ''-vuelve a la lampara- (????'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngTwT Bubububu TwT (?) Ayer hice caquita verde bububuu TwT (?) Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngeWeU Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBueno Alberto con dos sí era suficiente (?) Ahora demos un aplauso a nuestro último participante de Narnia :3 Archivo:Payaso_NB.pngHola Hola :* Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngA elmo le asusta TwT Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Payaso_NB.pngeweU Hola mi nombre es Elton Tito y bailo popping :O Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngeweU ¡Al fin nos iremos de Narnia TwT! Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngTendré que llevarme unos cuántos melones de aquí o3o Están buenos... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngSí¿verdad? ''-se sienta sobre la mesa de los jueces mientras todos le ponen pedazos de melón en la boca-'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngx33 Creo que deberíamos prestarle atención a Elton Tito e.e Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngMah x33 De todas maneras no va a pasar Archivo:Letra-x-roja..gif Archivo:Payaso_NB.pngTwT Les demostraré... ''-suena la música-'' Archivo:Payaso_NB.png''-Baila haciendo las maniobras más extraordinarias de toda su vida, entregando su corazón y alma en el escenario-'' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngjijiji e.e Archivo:Payaso_NB.png''-se abre de piernas en el piso- Voilá!! TwT Gracias Gracias'' ''-crii crii- (??'' Archivo:Limpiador NB.png oZ (?) Veamos el marcador... Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngBueno e.e Yo reitero mi X y te doy un sí, alma de sinsajo sin vida :3 Archivo:Payaso_NB.pngGracias TwT Eres mi ídolo. Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngSinceramente ni te presté atención (?? Te doy un No. Archivo:Payaso_NB.pngBububu TwT Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.png¿Hace falta decir que te doy un no? ewe Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngQue mala suerte no pasaste x33 Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngHan dejado pasar un talento increíble solo por comer melones >w> Archivo:Simon_Cowell_sprite.pngo3o, ¡Saben a Sandía! Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngDenmeeeeeee D8 Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngBueno, creo que con esto terminamos las audiciones en Narnia... Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngYo debía decir eso lanza-melones cualquiera Bueno pues x333 Terminaremos las audiciones de hoy con una canción a la voz de Katy Perry y Elmo mientras Simon y yo aplaudimos x33 ''-Suena la música-'' Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngYa ves, siempre acabamos así(8) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngsolo haciéndonos sufrir (8) Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.pngpor no evitar discutir (8) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.pngpor no evitar discutir (8). ''-redoble-'' Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png¿A dónde vamos a cagaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar ? Archivo:D8_transparente.png(8) Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png con este hiriente y absurdo melóoooooon Archivo:D8_transparente.png (8) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png Que resultó y nos hizo mal (8) Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png Mejor vamos a la intimidad (8) Archivo:Elmo_sprite.png A comernos aquel tamal de salmóooooonn Archivo:D8_transparente.png(8) Archivo:Sprite_Katy_Perry.png A donde vamos a cagaaaaar?? (8) Archivo:PE talent ending.ogg Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngBravo x33 Veamos quienes pasaron a la siguiente ronda de esta tanda de participantes :3 Archivo:Sabrina_PW_N2B2.pngAmbar Blery :3 Archivo:Sprite_de_Shadow_transparente.pngCarlos Alexanderson e.e Ahora me ves... ahora no me ves (?? Archivo:Pidove_NB.gifKevin, el palomero sensualón. Woof Woof (?) Archivo:Marce_Oficial_Sprite.PNGMarcela Kukanhgutyf :3 Archivo:Camila_NB2.pngFabiana Trollgirl :) Archivo:Pensador_Anselmo.pngY Alberto Beresford e.e Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngPasaron casi todos, ya ni se esfuerzan ¬w¬ e.e Es decir, nos vemos mañana en Australia, específicamente en P.Sherman calle Wallaby 42 Syndey :3 Archivo:Limpiador NB.pngAdiós. Continuará..... Categoría:P.E Got Talent